


Supernatural Psychiatric

by CeeCee1800



Series: Uncanny Chronicles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Class System, Demon, Detective Agency, Dwarf, Elf, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, Humans, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Ogre, Siblings, Siren, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, mermaid, nymph, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeCee1800/pseuds/CeeCee1800
Summary: First post on this site. Please be kind and thank you for reading.





	Supernatural Psychiatric

Not having a place to return to is quite a hard reality. No real place to call home. No warm, welcoming arms after and long, hard day. No guarantee when you will have another meal. But really, at this point, Nayeli would settle for anything. She was so hungry her wings were unable to properly collect sun or moonlight anymore, grounding her to the back allies with the Dwarves and the Ogres.

Some of them had never even seen a Fairy, let alone talked to one, so she was basically left alone. But that wasn't really a good thing. Groups had a better chance of finding food than individuals. Even if she did manage to find food a large group could easily overpower her without much effort. And without her wings, she doubted she would be able to put up a fight even against a single Nymph.

So she kept to herself and waited to die of starvation. And she was very close to that.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

"Come on Marc, I want donuts," called the young boy as he ran ahead.

"No donuts Ryuu, Kazuo would kill me," the one named Marc said sheepishly. 

"Aniki doesn't need to know," was Ryuu's attempt at a devious comeback.

"He'll know," Marc's phone made a noise. 

"Not if you don't tell him." 

"Yes, he will," Marc said distracted as he read and replied to President Byron. 

"You're lying!" 

"I'm not, I promise," Marc smirked as he put his phone away. 

"How?" Ryuu stomped his foot indignantly.

"Your brother knows everything," Marc said dramatically.

Ryuu quickly went silent. Marc tried to enjoy the silence, but silence was a little worrying all the same.

"Aniki wouldn't kill you, I wouldn't let him," Ryuu finally said with a quiver in his voice.

Marc realized his mistake a little too late. He scooped the young boy up into his arms and cuddled the boy close. Ryuu hid his face in the crook of Marc's neck while gripped Marc's shirt like a lifeline. As they walked a little farther Marc could feel Ryuu's already tight grip on his shirt grow tighter with every step. Marc looked around and saw a slightly rundown bench near the entrance to an ally. He settled into the seat with Ryuu positioned on his lap.

"Ryuunosuke, can you look at me?" Marc asked softly.

Ryuu shook his head and clung even tighter to Marc as if scared Marc would disappear if he let go.

"Ryuunosuke," Marc prodded ever so gently.

After a slight hesitation, Ryuu moved away ever so slightly and peeked up at Marc with shaded eyes.

"Kazuo would never hurt me intentionally we both know this, don't we?"

Marc kept forgetting that Hybrids age at a very different pace than the other races. Until around age 15 Hybrids age incredibly slow, both mentally and physically. So even though Ryuu was 10 years old he both looked and acted like he was around four or five.

"But you just said-"

"It was a figure of speech. I didn't mean he would actually kill me. I meant that he would be very mad at me if I gave you sweets right before we meet up for lunch."

"Why?"

"Well I guess frustrated is a better way to put it."

"But why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would Aniki be frustruled with you?"

"Um..."

Ryuu looked at Marc curiously. Before Marc could come up with a way to explain sugar rush his phone rang.

"Hold that thought Ryuu," Marc stated sheepishly. "This is Welsh."

"Hey Marc, Tomomi and Kiyoshi are starting to get some withdrawal symptoms and need some Ryuu time," came Axel's voice.

"That's not true!"

"What are you idiots talking about?"

"We left 10 minutes ago," Marc teased.

Ryuu started to fidget so Marc placed him on the ground in front of the bench. Ryuu was a good boy and knew better than to run around in the street, so he crouched down to play with what he could find. 

"We just stopped for a short rest, you guys could still catch up."

"We're just bored, we'll just go to the gas station down the street," came Kiyoshi's voice.

"That's four blocks farther than where me a Ryuu are right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nayeli was on a fruitless quest for food. She was walking up and down the back allies trying to find a food trash not in someone else's territory. As she came around yet another corner when she saw that Old Crabby Chasto had left his trash can unattended. She was immediately on guard as she crept closer to the food source. As she opened the lid she heard a gasp and a giggle. Her eyes searched the view of the street she had. She didn't see anything so she decided to continue her quest. She ignored the sound and peeked at the contents of the trash can. She saw what was left of a cheeseburger. She reached in and gingerly picked the half wrapped, mostly eaten food trash item. SHe heard the giggle again. She placed the lid back on the trash can and crept closer to the end of the ally. As she chewed on the mostly eaten poorly wrapped burger she scanned the visible road for the source of the sound. She finally spotted the young Hybrid just two allies down and across the street. She smiled as she watched the young cat boy play with a small bird while his guardian talked on the phone. As she finished off the meager meal she heard something else. 

She couldn't quite place the sound but she knew she knew it. She crumpled the burger wrapper as she tried to remember what the sound belonged to.

Then she saw it. 

The Main Street Bus had somehow lost control and had ridden up onto the sidewalk. It was heading straight for the young Hybrid and his guardian. Neither had heard the sound or seen the bus.

Nayeli tried to call out to the pair but she hadn't actually used her voice in over a month now so the only sound that came out was a weird combination of a squeak and a moan. She burst out of the ally and wave her arms trying to get their attention but to no avail. Her wings flapped uselessly at her back. She tried jumping and waving and prayed her voice would work in time. 

The young Hybrid finally seemed to notice her but he was far too young to realize what was going on. She flapped her wings again and again. She had just eaten her wings should at least be able to do this. 

She gained a few centimeters, then a few inches.

The guardian finally noticed the bus as it bared down on the two. He seemed to freeze mid-sentence before his leg shot out and sent the young Hybrid flying. Not the nicest way to get the kid to move but he seemed to be moving on instinct at the moment. Finally, with a small breeze to her back, Nayeli got enough hight to push off and over the man. The phone dropped from his hand as her hands gripped onto the shoulders of his shirt before her tired weak wings lost to gravity and she used what little body weight and inertia to flip the man over the bench and into the ally behind him, his weight then carried her with him throwing the two of them out of danger. Right before the bench no longer existed. 

Ringing filled Nayeli's ears as she landed and rolled to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post on this site. Please be kind and thank you for reading.


End file.
